In the field of sensing systems, various sensing devices have been developed including motion sensors, vibration sensors, accelerometers, temperature sensors, and pressure sensors, among others. Such devices can often include a processor, e.g., a microcontroller that is signaled when a sensing event occurs.
Sensing events may be the detection of motion, temperature, pressure, etc. Sensing events can often be detected by logic, associated with the sensing device, as be controlled by the processor to transmit the occurrence of sensing events and other information to a base station receiver, for example.
Many current sensing devices and/or sensor systems are battery powered. The battery life in many sensing systems can vary depending on the power consumption, i.e., depending on how often or how long the sensors are activated, how often the processor is signaled, or “woken up,” and/or how often the transmitter is operating, e.g., how often the sensor performs a radio communication, for example, in a system where such sensors communicate wirelessly. Reducing power consumption of battery powered sensors can increase battery life, and thus reduce replacement costs.
Some battery powered sensing devices can conserve power by being maintained in a low power state at times when the sensor elements are inactive, e.g., when the system is in a non-sensing mode. In such sensing devices, the sensing device consumes more power when in a sensing mode, e.g., when the sensor elements are active. Some sensor systems can include a clock that determines when to place the device in an active and/or inactive mode, e.g., at certain times of the day.
Sensing systems have been developed that use sensors within the home to monitor an individual within a dwelling. These systems can include motion sensors, for example, that are connected to a base control system that monitors areas within the dwelling for movement. In such sensing systems, the base control system can be signaled by the motion sensor when movement, e.g., a sensing event, is occurring within a room. For example, the base control system can be notified when an individual is walking around in the room. However, in such systems, continuous signals to indicate the motion of the individual may not be necessary or useful. For instance, if the system is used for monitoring whether or not an individual is active in the particular room, it may not be beneficial for the sensor to consume power by waking the processor and/or sending repeated signals to the base control system while the person is moving around while cleaning the room, for example.